Tu la veux? Viens la prendre
by Hlo
Summary: Heu... Allez lire. OS, Yaoi, M!


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : OS/ Yaoi**

**Rating : M !!!!!**

**Note : Pour une crevarde française, tout est toujours de ta faute (si,si !).**

**Préface :**

La naissance de cet OS est épique. En effet, _Mithy_ est venue passer quelques jours dans ma petite capitale. Je l'ai évidemment fait bouloter comme l'esclave qu'elle est. Et j'espérais m'en tenir à si bon compte, que je suis naïve…

Le dernier soir, je me suis endormie alors qu'elle m'expliquait à quel point elle avait « faim » (ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous... sisi). Je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenirs de ce que je lui ai répondu mais il semblerait qu'elle m'ait poussé à lui raconter une scène.

Le lendemain, l'habile crevarde m'a répété mes inepties.

Il paraîtrait que j'en avais plus qu'assez que Quatre soit le pauvre petit soumis et que j'ai imaginé une scène où Trowa prend place la tête entre ses cuisses… Je n'en dis pas plus, le reste est en dessous.

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION, OS RESERVE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**Tu la veux ? Viens la prendre.**

**-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

- Tu la veux, Trowa ? Très bien. Suce.

-

Quatre repoussa son siège de bureau en cuir noir pour faire face au Français.

Il s'assit bien au fond du fauteuil, contre le dossier, la tête penchée, le menton dans la main gauche, le bras sur l'accoudoir.

Un sourire, les yeux pétillants.

Il écarta les jambes au maximum, le bassin légèrement vers l'avant.

-

- Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-

Trowa resta stoïque, neutre, pas un muscle de son visage ne tressaillit.

Quatre n'en attendait pas moins de son vis-à-vis, sa réputation d'homme placide était loin d'être surfaite.

Son sourire s'agrandit, il s'amusait énormément.

-

- Pas de pipe, pas de caisse. Tout se paye Trowa.

-

Il fit très attention de ne pas effectuer un seul mouvement, toute sa personne dirigée vers l'homme face à lui.

Seule sa main droite descendit jusqu'à ses reins en effleurant le tissus de sa chemise crème.

La pression de son jeans lâcha entre son pouce et son index.

-

- Tu es demandeur, j'impose le prix. Es-tu prêt à le payer ?

-

Pas un frisson le long de la mèche châtain, pourtant Quatre savait pertinemment qu'il avait toute son attention.

Il prit délicatement la fermeture éclaire pour l'abaisser délicatement, les yeux plongés dans du vert émeraude.

Quatre ne prenait objectivement aucun risque, le Français n'ayant pas les devises pour le satisfaire.

-

- De plus, il me faut rentabiliser mon investissement. Cette voiture a coûté cher, il serait ridicule de ma part de ne pas l'amortir.

-

Un sourcil se lève enfin, seule réaction face à ses exigences.

Loin de s'en montrer troublé, Quatre reprit son monologue de plus belle, il s'amusait à ses dépends, en était totalement conscient et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas donné, mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas me la ramener et au vu du sinistre total que tu as effectué la semaine dernière, j'avoue m'inquiéter pour la bonne santé de mon véhicule.

-

Eclat mordoré dans le regard vert, cela faillit déstabiliser l'Arabe, néanmoins il asséna le coup de grâce.

Sa main se glissa dans l'échancrure de son pantalon pour venir recouvrir l'entièreté de son entrejambe.

Il se raidit imperceptiblement, fermant brièvement les paupières.

Léger soupir.

-

- Enfin, tu ne sembles pas y tenir tant que ça. Tant pis.

-

Se redressant, il fixa son vis-à-vis dans les yeux tout en refermant son pantalon.

-

- N'en parlons plus Trowa, tes courses patienteront.

- Attends.

-

Pour la première fois depuis l'entrée de Trowa dans son bureau, le blond se sentit pris de court.

Attendre quoi ?

Il lui manquait une donnée, avait-il fait un mauvais calcul ?

-

- Oui ?

- J'ai vraiment besoin de ta voiture.

-

Le sourire du blond revint puissance mille.

Il se détendit alors qu'il joignait l'extrémité de ses doigts à hauteur de sa poitrine, les coudes posés comme il se doit sur les accoudoirs.

Bien calé au fond de son fauteuil, il regarda le Français entre ses cils.

Celui-ci laissait percevoir une nervosité inhabituelle, ce fait extrêmement rare était à souligner.

Il allait donc continuer à s'amuser.

-

- Tu connais le prix à payer.

-

Une grimace fugitive déforma les traits communément d'une neutralité à toute épreuve.

Quatre allait-il réussir l'exploit de faire tomber le masque ?

-

- Y aurait-il moyen de… ?

- Cela ne rentre pas dans les probabilités, mais tu peux toujours tenter de marchander, je me ferai un plaisir de surenchérir.

-

Une lueur de … d'énervement ?... naquit dans les yeux verts.

Quatre se ferait une joie de mettre son adversaire à genoux, en espérant que celui-ci n'abandonne pas trop rapidement la partie.

Il remarquait bien que le Preventer face à lui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se trémousser de gène.

Cela serait passé totalement inaperçu au commun des mortels, mais il le connaissait si bien…

-

- Tout ça pour faire des courses, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?

- Je te le répète : tu es demandeur, Trowa. Evidemment, tu peux toujours aller quémander la charité auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me sens pas altruiste aujourd'hui.

-

Mais c'est qu'il baisse les yeux le bougre !

Cela ne pouvait soutenir qu'une chose et Quatre avait une petite idée du problème.

-

- Ils t'ont envoyé bouler. Je peux sans difficulté le concevoir au vu de ton dernier crash en date.

- Tu es mon dernier espoir.

-

Que ce ton suppliant sa clémence faisait plaisir au jeune milliardaire.

Si le geste n'était pas inadapté pour la continuité de la transaction, il se lècherait les lèvres d'anticipation.

-

- Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de me répéter, Trowa.

-

L'éclair de colère dans le regard émeraude amena un ronronnement de joie au bord des lèvres du blond, il le réprima in extremis.

Il l'avait à sa botte, plus jamais Trowa ne le regarderait comme un gentil mignon, tout blond, tout pur.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier être gentil, mignon assurément, blond c'était une évidence, mais pur… absolument pas.

Le regard émeraude posé sur lui avait changé, quel contentement !

-

- Mais bon, puisque tu ne sembles pas à même de me donner une autre proposition qui pourrait nous convenir à tous les deux, autant oublier notre transaction. De temps en temps, il faut savoir reconnaître son échec, commercialement, tu ne vaux rien Trowa.

-

Si Quatre n'avait pas été aussi plongé dans son argumentation, il aurait réalisé l'imperceptible changement d'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

Le Français semblait de plus en plus sûr de lui à mesure des paroles de l'Arabe, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience d'une donné primordiale et qu'il avait pris une décision irrévocable.

Quatre était tellement persuadé de son immunité qu'il n'en tint absolument pas compte.

Bien mal lui en prit.

-

- J'accepte.

- Je te demande pardon ?

-

Une lueur d'incertitude fit briller le regard turquoise.

Il avait mal perçu le sens de ses paroles, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-

- Je valide les termes du contrat. Désires-tu ma signature en bonne et due forme ou ma parole suffit-elle ?

- Es-tu aussi désespéré que cela ?

- Tu es prêt à rejeter toutes les alternatives, je te connais.

- …

- Et j'ai vraiment besoin de ta voiture.

-

Durant ce dialogue surréaliste -de l'avis de Quatre- Trowa avait contourné le bureau de fonction pour venir se poster devant son fauteuil.

Sans quitter les yeux bleus, il se plaça à genoux, écartant doucement les cuisses emprisonnées de jeans.

Tous ses mouvements étaient lents, très, pour permettre au blond de lui répondre.

-

- Tu ne t'abaisseras pas à…

- Evidemment, si ton désir profond est de m'humilier.

- Non, mais…

- Alors je ne vois pas où se situe le problème. Je paierai le prix demandé en connaissance de cause.

-

Quatre avait enfin Trowa à ses pieds.

Mais il n'était plus certain de véritablement le souhaiter.

Enfin, la probabilité que le français aille jusqu'au bout était tellement faible que sa maîtrise remonta en flèche.

Objectivement, il ne risquait strictement rien.

-

- Très bien, ta parole me suffit.

-

Le regard émeraude accroche le regard turquoise, chacun jugeant l'autre, cherchant à déterminer jusqu'à quel point il était sérieux.

Trowa sourit, carnassier.

-

Quatre l'avait étonné, il l'avait pris par surprise, mais finalement cela se trouvait être tout à fait adéquat, il allait le faire hurler, supplier.

Les mains sur les genoux du blond, il les fit remonter doucement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, appuyant de plus en plus clairement lors qu'elles s'approchaient de son entrejambe.

Quatre se tendit imperceptiblement, fronçant les sourcils.

Trowa adorait positivement l'expression indécise de l'Arabe, celui-ci ne le prenait pas au sérieux, il allait déchanter.

-

Arrivé à l'aine, il remonta vers le bouton du jeans en prenant garde d'effleurer son sexe de ses mains.

Le silence se fit palpable alors qu'il ouvrait le pantalon.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de son vis-à-vis et son sourire s'accentua lorsque les turquoises se firent légèrement plus floues.

Quatre n'allait jamais plus le sous-estimer, il s'en faisait la promesse.

-

Il descendit la tête vers l'échancrure du pantalon, sans briser le contact visuel, avant de poser délicatement les lèvres sur le sommet de l'érection qu'il devinait à travers le boxer noir.

Quatre portait du noir, c'était le monde à l'envers, probablement un cadeau de Duo.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ferma enfin les yeux, permettant au blond d'échapper à la tension.

Il n'avait plus besoin de sa vue pour deviner l'état d'esprit de l'homme assis, son corps le trahissait.

-

Dés que Trowa avait abaissé les paupières, Quatre avait rejeté la tête en arrière contre le dossier.

Nardin' !

Il allait vraiment…

Non.

Il le faisait marcher, attendant qu'il abandonne la transaction le premier et lui laisse sa voiture sans compensation.

C'était mal le connaître.

Que deviendrait un homme d'affaire s'il rabaissait ses exigences ? Il ne ferait pas long feu dans le milieu.

-

Il se mordit les lèvres, fort, s'empêchant de laisser un bruit s'échapper.

Trowa à ses pieds.

Trowa à genoux.

Trowa, les mains sur ses hanches.

Trowa, la tête dans son giron.

Trowa, les lèvres sur son boxer.

La situation l'excitait, lentement mais sûrement, il ne pouvait le nier, et le cacher était une utopie.

-

Il se sentait plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Quoique décide Trowa, il était gagnant dans cette affaire.

Si celui-ci abandonnait lâchement, il aurait un moyen de pression évident sur le Français.

S'il allait jusqu'au bout, il aurait une réponse à une question existentielle : Trowa savait-il se servir de sa bouche ? Il l'avait déjà étonné en parlant plus que de coutume, savait-il utiliser sa langue à bon escient ?

De cette réponse, deux nouvelles possibilités s'offraient à lui.

Ou bien il était un coup déplorable, peut-être par manque de pratique (Quatre ne lui connaissant aucune aventure), et il se ferait un plaisir de partager ses connaissances avec les pires babeluttes des Preventers (à moins d'une rétribution, cela va sans dire).

Ou alors ses capacités le faisaient grimper sur le dossier de son fauteuil de fonction et sa frustration personnelle baisserait de régime, avant qu'il ne prenne quand même contact avec les commères susdites.

Quelle que soit la réponse, Quatre en sortirait grandi.

Il ne perdait jamais le Nord, même avec Trowa à son Sud.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et savourer, ou non.

-

Trowa, inconscient de la tournure d'esprit de Quatre, ou trop conscient de ses pensées, n'avait, lui, aucunement attendu son bon vouloir.

Il avait un défi personnel entre les mains : faire crier, ou plutôt hurler, le blond.

Il s'appliquait donc à humidifier consciencieusement le boxer (noir !) pour accroître non pas ses bénéfices (quoique…) mais une future friction.

Quatre l'avait pris pour un gland, lui léchait le sien, entraînant un frisson du propriétaire.

Quatre l'avait pris pour un lâche, il ne le lâcherait pas pour tout l'or du monde. L'Arabe ne se rendait pas compte que ses exigences n'allaient nullement à l'encontre de ses fantasmes les moins explicites. Il allait lui en donner pour son argent et au final ce serait lui qui lui demanderait des comptes.

-

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il ne se serait imaginé dans la situation actuelle.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il resserrait ses lèvres, il le sentait réagir.

Alors qu'il mordillait le caleçon de bas en haut, il le sentait se tendre.

Alors qu'il redessinait ses formes de la langue, il le sentait frissonner.

Il s'agissait bien de la réalité et la seule différence notoire avec un fantasme était le silence qui accompagnait sa prestation.

Il se l'était promis, il le ferait hurler, il avait tout son temps, il commençait juste à savourer.

-

_N'espère pas trop Quatre, tu n'es qu'un pantin entre ses mains, entre ses lèvres._

_Tu te crois puissant Quatre ? Tu vas vite déchanter, tu es déjà en train de perdre contenance_.

-

Lorsque les mains se mirent en mouvement, l'Arabe eut juste le temps de se bâillonner et de se mordre, fort, pour se prévenir de gémir.

Il eut peur soudain.

C'était trop rapide.

Il perdait pied.

-

Le bureau autour de lui égarait de sa substance ?

Qu'importe, les yeux fermés permettent de garder une relative stabilité.

-

_Glissez petites mains, ôtez la chemise de ses attaches._

_Palpez petites mains, la peau nue est agréable au toucher._

_Soulevez petites mains, sans le jeans et le boxer, ses fesses seront vôtres._

-

Tension indescriptibles dans le corps de Quatre, une comptine ridicule entraînait la danse.

Les nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, sa sensibilité exacerbée, Quatre tombait sans rien pour le retenir.

Il lui semblait que son sang désertait ses neurones pour partir danser la java.

Il lui semblait que son sexe cherchait son rythme, suivait difficilement le tempo de Trowa.

…

Trowa ?

Trowa, qui ?

-

Il haleta sous la pression de l'élastique glissant sur sa peau, la fièvre le prenant sous le mouvement des mains.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal…

Etat normal ?

Ça existait cette utopie ?

-

Il était effeuillé, mis à nu, dans tous les sens du terme.

Que devait-il faire Bon Dieu ?!

Lui crier d'arrêter, que ça allait trop loin, trop vite, et passer pour un puceau, son amour-propre écrasé à ses pieds ?

Sans compter que la transaction tomberait à l'eau.

Il était beau le diplomate qui n'arrivait plus à connecter deux neurones pour se sortir du pétrin !

Il gémit, sentant les arabesques sur sa peau…

-

Ce son, si infime soit-il, fit sourire Trowa. Oh, juste un tout petit quelque chose, pas évident quant on a la bouche pleine, mais qu'importe le résultat était là.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser, sentant la revanche arriver.

-

- Un problème, Quatre ?

-

Trowa était agnostique, pur et dur, et pourtant, il se surprit à prier pour ne jamais être atteint d'Alzheimer, pour ne jamais oublier l'Arabe à cet instant.

Il était peut-être à ses pieds, mais il avait la donne et le ferait chanter.

-

Le temps que ses paroles arrivent au cerveau du blond, il fut aux premières loges pour observer une lente, très lente, reprise de conscience.

-

- Quoi… ?

-

Voix rauque, souffle erratique et turquoises embuées.

Bien.

Il était exactement là où il devait être : quelque part dans les limbes.

-

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Quatre ?

-

Vu de l'extérieur, l'expression effarée, les yeux ayant des difficultés à se stabiliser, bouche ouverte, haletante, Quatre Winner n'avait pus rien du charisme attendu de l'héritier d'une multinationale.

Il avait quelque chose de -n'ayons pas peur du terme- ridicule.

-

- Hein ? De… Non, non, tout va bien… Continue !

-

Eclair de lucidité dans le regard.

-

- Tu n'as pas encore accompli ta part du marché Trowa, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

-

Grognement étouffé par la mèche pouvant passer pour un rire.

Trowa n'avait pas encore gagné, il ne devait laisser à l'Arabe aucune possibilité de se reprendre, cela était beaucoup trop dangereux.

-

Penchant la tête vers sa tâche, il l'effleura du bout de la langue, les yeux étincelant au son qu'il provoqua.

Il était plus que temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Léchant, suçotant, mordillant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée entre les jambes déshabillées du jeans, Trowa laissa parler sa gourmandise.

-

_Holà petit Quatre, un peu de retenue que diable, rejeter es hanches en avant n'est pas une attitude digne d'un gentleman._

_Ton éducation ne t'a pas enseigné de faire abstraction de ta personne ?_

_Si tu n'y prends pas garde, tu vas finir immobilisé sur ton fauteuil de fonction._

_Tu crois faire le poids contre le Preventer ? Pourtant la différence est de taille, tu ferais bien d'en tenir compte._

-

Le blond ne faisait peut-être pas le poids, mais en attendant, il le remplissait bien. Pas si petit que ça en définitive.

Sa conscience, elle, se faisait de plus en plus minuscule, s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, toutes ses défenses s'écroulant.

Il ne se contrôlait plus.

Il se sentait rendre les armes.

S'il jouissait, il aurait perdu, seul fait encore suffisamment présent à son esprit pour le faire résister à l'abandon définitif.

Il était mal barré.

Et pourtant…

-

- Plus… plus… plus…

-

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas.

Etre en demande.

Avancer les hanches.

Chercher plus de contact.

Accepter la caresse des mains sur ses fesses.

Se perdre.

Et pourtant…

-

- Plus… plus…plus…

-

Non ! Pas encore.

Pas maintenant.

Ne pas céder.

Ne pas accepter.

Ne pas crier.

Ne pas perdre.

Pris au piège.

A son piège.

Qui se retourne contre lui.

Rester maître.

Et pourtant…

-

- Plus… plus… plus…

-

Trowa est quelqu'un de conciliant.

En bon gagnant, il mit tout en œuvre pour répondre à la demande du jeune chef d'entreprise.

Les rôles commençaient à s'inverser, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais il lui manquait encore une donnée pour que sa félicité soit complète : il n'avait pas encore supplié.

C'est à ce moment qu'il allait pouvoir montrer tout son art, le but étant de s'arrêter pile poile à l'instant critique, ni plus, ni moins.

Le gémissement indécent de frustration lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main.

Encore un peu et…

La frustration est l'amante du sadique, il le savait et en jouait, tous les coups sont permis, surtout ceux en dessous de la ceinture.

-

Mais même pour le plus patient des hommes, il y a un moment où rester de marbre devient plus que délicat.

Un moment où retenir le mouvement des hanches de son adversaire est plus qu'érotique.

Un moment où voir son partenaire demander de tout son corps la jouissance est intenable.

Un moment où le moindre son de son vis-à-vis est un appel à l'aboutissement du corps-à-coprs.

Un moment où la raison n'est plus de mise.

Un moment où la décence devient indécise.

Un moment où on craque.

Un moment où on voudrait croquer.

Et à ce moment-là, tel l'arroseur arrosé, l'allumeur n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Au bureau en l'occurrence.

-

Il était temps, Trowa n'a rien d'un masochiste, il ne manque que la goutte d'eau…

Il était temps, de le faire supplier, ensuite crier, pour finir par hurler, puis lui demander des comptes, dans cet ordre.

Il sourit, prêt.

-

Ce sourire contre lui, Quatre le sentait, l'appréciait, c'était si…bon.

Peut-être était-ce le moment de baisser les armes ?

Peut-être était-ce l'instant de se laisser aller ?

Et de lui demander…

NON

Hors de question !

-

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Quatre réussit à repousser Trowa et à le faire remonter jusqu'à son visage.

Il l'embrassa, tentant de faire passer toute son insatisfaction dans le baiser, ne se rendant même pas compte que dans un soucis de garder pied, il venait de rompre l'accord.

Une pipe contre sa voiture.

Rien d'autre.

A d'autres !

-

_Trop tard petit Quatre, tes défenses tombent, les unes après les autres._

_Trop tard gentil Quatre, à trop tenter le diable on en voit la queue._

_Trop tard blond Quatre, à se croire trop malin, on finit par se faire baiser, ça t'apprendra à sous-estimer un adversaire._

_Trop tard pur Quatre, ton insouciance se perdra dans la jouissance._

-

Trowa s'écarta, l'entraînant dans son mouvement.

-

- ça t'amuse ?

-

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, le repoussa contre son bureau et lui immobilisa les bras derrière le dos.

Il approcha son visage jusqu'à le frôler, la fureur mêlée de désir de son regard provoquant un frisson chez l'Arabe.

-

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit manipulateur Quatre. Et même si tu n'avais pas prévu de me mettre dans cet état, c'est maintenant trop tard. Alors maintenant il va falloir assumer.

-

Une fraction de seconde, on aimerait encore avoir la force de parler.

On aimerai pouvoir répondre.

On aimerait savoir réfléchir.

On aimerait répliquer et non gémir.

On aimerait se débattre et non se tortiller.

On aimerait lui dire.

Que la colère, le désir, la passion, lui vont si bien.

Une fraction de seconde…

Avant de se faire bouffer.

Sans pouvoir répliquer.

-

Puis les mains lâchent les bras emprisonnés et l'on s'accroche.

Au plan de travail sous ses fesses qu'on est deux à squatter.

A ses épaules qu'on est seul à griffer.

A sa taille qu'on entoure de ses jambes.

Et l'on se laisse porter.

Enfin.

-

On ne s'y attendait pas.

Ce n'est pas comme si on ne le désirait pas.

La chair est faible.

La chair est humaine.

L'esprit est loin.

-

Perdre l'équilibre sur le fil du temps.

Il serait facile à suivre sans le tempo.

On s'y perd.

On s'y retrouve.

Fini.

Terminé.

-

La respiration saccadée.

La parole inexistante.

La conscience sans orientation.

Le bureau sans attache.

Juste Trowa…

Et Quatre.

-

Le monde n'existe plus.

N'a plus d'importance.

La réflexion est vaine.

Le corps devient encrage.

Les corps se meuvent.

Juste Quatre…

Et Trowa.

-

Puis la tenson retombe.

Le jouissance calme le jeu.

La réalité devient tangible.

-

- Au fait Quatre…

-

Le blond avait du mal à s'en remettre.

Il avait la réponse à sa question existentielle mais n'était plus certain d'avoir envie de partager sa trouvaille.

Une bonne chasse au trésor demande de garder le secret jusque dans la tombe, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'en voudrait de faire des envieux, c'est tout à son honneur.

-

- Il me semble que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat…

-

Quatre eut un sourire.

Il observait Trowa avachi sur son fauteuil de fonction. Lui cherchait son souffle à moitié affalé sur son bureau.

Il se demanda soudain s'ils avaient bien fermé la porte à clef… Qu'importe, c'était un peut trop tard pour s'en inquiéter.

-

- J'ai le droit à ta voiture, non ? Mes courses ne vont pas se faire seules.

-

Quatre n'eut que la force d'acquiescer, le regard émeraude le figeant sur place.

S'il en avait le droit ? Qu'il la garde s'il le voulait, il s'en rachèterait une autre.

Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait trop de bruit. Il était incapable d'y répondre et s'en foutait royal.

Plus tard, il serait temps de le prendre en compte.

-

- Et pour l'extra…

-

Là, quatre s'autorisa un froncement de sourcil.

Quel extra ?

Ok, il en avait eu pour son argent.

Ok, leur transaction avait été agrémentée d'un plaisir non feint.

Mais n'était-ce pas accessoire ?

Et le regard émeraude qui ne quittait pas les turquoises…

-

Que désirait réellement Trowa ?

Pouvait-il espérer remettre le couvert ou était-ce trop demandé ?

L'appétit vient en mangeant dit le proverbe.

Mais les amuse-gueules ne sont-ils pas là pour entretenir l'envie ?

Pourrait-il laisser parler sa gourmandise personnelle ?

De nouvelles possibilités de marchés pour écouler des produits gastronomiques, cela lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Lui, le financier dépendait de son fournisseur, son ancien créancier, c'était le monde à l'envers.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-

Il observa les lèvres de Trowa s'entrouvrirent.

Il allait parler.

Il allait savoir.

Il…

-

- Comment comptes-tu me rembourser le surplus, Quatre ?

-

---

_Owari_

**------------------------------------------------------**

Commencé en janvier, terminé aujourd'hui... Que c'est lamentable...**  
**

**Héhé !  
Dois-je rajouter un commentaire ? A part que tout est de la faute à Mithy, évidemment…  
Donc, je laisse la place à ceux qui le désirent.**

**A bientôt**

**HLO**


End file.
